Zurridios
I've seen other people make their own Monster Hunter monster, so i decided to make one. I did this one a while back, when i was younger, but never really finished it or uploaded it. Of course, the original version of my monster was kind of sloppy (being young and all) so, you know. I have been playing monster hunter since it was first created, i love the game, so I've been thinking of lots of cool monsters, weapons, and armor thats could be introduced in Monster Hunter 5 or whatever :D So....You know, HERE IT IS!!! ''Zurridios: ( Zuh-rid-e-os) Zurridios is a large turtle monster, located in the Leviathan family of monsters, though it is sometimes mistaken for a Carapaceon or a Wyvern. Although it is awkwardly slow, it can instantly change its speed due to the vents on its legs, side, and back. Being a turtle it can also operate underwater being even faster than on land and able to jet around like a speed boat. It has two pairs of short front and hind legs, that come out of the hefty shell it carries around. The Zurridios looks as though it is stupid and cant operate very quickly, but its exactly the opposite. Its wide eyes can percieve things in almost a 300 degree angle, but cannot see behind itself because of the big shell it has. The vents that cover the Zurridios' legs, back, and sides are empty, but can be filled with the gas inside of the Zurridios' body. I've always wondered why there are no double elemented monsters, so i put that into the Zurridios. The three elements that can be stored and shot from the vents in the Zurridios' back are sleep gas ( drowsiness), toxic gas ( an extreme form of poison that eats away at health quicker) and wind ( an element that should've been released long ago). The Zurridios has many perks that would make it harder to kill than other underwater and land creatures, such as the ability to cause quakes when it stomps and falls, due to its size. But with all these advantages, you start to think about its weaknesses and disadvantages. First off, its short legs make it unable to reach far away prey, being a turtle, 90% of its defense comes from its enormous shell, which is made from Dragonite ore and some of the strongest rock, so breaking its shell is hard but is an easy way to lower its life. The Zurridios' tail has no special function, but aside from the fact that you should stay away from close combat with it, there is another spot that you should never been to close to or to far away from, its mouth. When its life is less than half the Zurridios will stop storing the three gases in its vents and start storing them in its mouth. Like the Nibelsnarf the Zurridios will charge a powerful beam that stretches across the whole map and moves around with the Zurridios' head. Even being touched with the beam will cause sleep and toxic ( toxic is in effect even when your asleep, so you better wake up fast). The Zurridios may sound like a very intimidating monster, but is also a timed monster, almost all of its moves can be timed and reflected back if you time it right. ''Attacks and Perks Attacks: * Pounces on nearby enemies. * Toxic Cyclone- Stores sleep and toxic gas in its mouth and ejects it with a powerful wind beam. Stronger effect underwater. * Wind Press- Blows wind from its side vents, blasting everything away. Same effect as a winged wyvern fanning their wings. Stronger effect underwater. * Bite- Bites enemies. Only done on dead enemies, when its hungry. * Sleep Explosion- Stored sleep gas explodes from side, leg, and back vents. * Toxic Explosion- Stored toxic gas explodes from side, leg, and back vents. * Earthquake- Zurridios gets bloodshot eyes and continuosly stomps ground causing quakes that knock over enemies and some obstacles. Weaker effect underwater. * Jet Shell- Zurridios hides its legs, tail, and head in shell releases massive amounts of wind out of all exposed holes and rockets around the map. Hard to dodge. Stronger effect underwater. Perks: * Rage Mode- When the Zurridios' health is lowered to a certain amount, or when it is angered, it will go into rage mode. In this mode, its vents leak random gases ( wind, toxic, or sleep), its attack moves are much faster but its defense is lowered. In this mode mode it can also steal items with its long tongue. * Underwater- When underwater the Zurridios' attacks are way faster as well as the Zurridios itself. Underwater you can't knock over the Zurridios but if you attack from underneath it deals a lot more damage than average attacks (I recommend the Lance's uppercut attack). ''Ending'' : Okay, well thats my monster, i might post other monsters, weapons, and armor ideas later, give me your thoughts, thanks for viewing! Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan